RM-031 Valvrave III Hikaminari
Valvrave III is one of the Valvrave units discovered in JIOR Module 77. It is piloted by Raizo Yamada. Its official name is and is later nicknamed Nobu Lightning by Raizo. Technology & Combat Characteristics Valvrave III is a specialized unit equipped with the impressive giant arm equipment. It is equipped with the Mirror RAVE engine that duplicates the functions of Valvrave I. Although it is superior in long-range combat, its extreme attack characteristics lack a determining factor in medium-range combat. Armament ;*Variable Vulcan ;*2 x Hand Ray ;*2 x Fold Sickle ;*2 x Chain Saucer :A pair of sub-weapons mounted over the shoulders, these cannons emit RAVE energy. They can fire disk-shaped Hard Afterglow projectiles. ;*Dai Arms :Dai Arms are a general term for the weapons used by the Armstronger Cannon arm units. They are stored in containers in the back section. They are comprised of Dai Alpha (cutting weapon), Dai Gamma (a defensive weapon), Dai Beta (used for shooting), and Dai Delta (a throwing weapon). Special Equipment ;*Armstronger Cannon :The main weapons of the Valvrave III, these cannons are capable of long-distance bombardment by utilizing the energy amplification of the Mirror RAVE engine. In addition, they can divide into eight arm units that are capable of crushing an Ideal-class. History While exploring the lower levels of the lab where the first Valvrave came from, Haruto and Saki discovered Valvrave III and the other remaining Valvraves. Gallery Chain_Saucer.jpg|Chain Saucer Dai_Arms.jpg|Dai Arms 4543112823304_i02.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - OP1.02 - Large 01.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - ED2 - Large 08.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 05 - Large 30.jpg 95942cdf.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 09 - Large 06.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 09 - Large 08.jpg f395ae5f.jpg d3d0d5db.jpg ab32ba2b.jpg 95590ed42e9c824.jpg 9dd33627.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 09 - Large 22.jpg 1370538558406.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 09 - Large 23.jpg 6f498ce1.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 09 - Large 25.jpg 1370538776560.jpg Valvrave-9T-III-V-hikaminari-hiuchiba.jpg ab09cec5.jpg Tumblr mp51uohVvB1qb9h0jo1 500.png a9d2ea60.jpg c13b6109.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 09 - Large 29.jpg 7971497c.jpg 97fa34ad.jpg Valvrave-11-9-nobu-lightning-yellow.jpg 2b3303f9.jpg Valvrave-11-10-nobu-lightning.jpg Valvrave-11-47-III.jpg Valvrave-11-62-III.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 11 - Large 28.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 12 - Large 07.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 12 - Large 11.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 12 - Large 12.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 13 - Large 19.jpg bb2e5537.jpg a2ba57fc.jpg 58108f03.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 13 - Large 31.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 14 - Large 08.jpg 9196b29e.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 14 - Large 26.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 14 - Large 28.jpg 2622f89f.jpg 56e5ea3a.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 15 - Large 07.jpg 7cceec2a.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 15 - Large 24.jpg 4347e734.jpg 49c59d47.jpg 8e558b58.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 15 - Large 26.jpg Valvrave-15-34.jpg 6654e670.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 15 - Large 31.jpg ed03b28c.jpg 8d374360.jpg Valvrave-15-47.jpg b5a39f17.jpg d71114f1.jpg 7d079a75.jpg 9e0c2834.jpg 3214c8ab.jpg 44117d32.jpg 7f87675c.jpg ba7bb8cb.jpg 02ae7647.jpg 4dfb2b88.jpg 858bf2881bee97958869cf13.jpg 3d16030c.jpg d48cec10.jpg 722ce5f9.jpg 7d0f44bc.jpg b2a3c85d.jpg 8fa80d51.jpg 8697289d.jpg 21500753.jpg e68355ee.jpg 0c4fc00c.jpg valvrave-episode-21-screen-049.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 21 - Large 29.jpg valvrave-episode-21-screen-067.jpg 117888d1.jpg e284eb4f.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 22 - Large 08.jpg c90c95b.jpg Trivia *Valvrave I was seen equiping Valvrave III's Armstronger Cannon when fighting the unfinished Valvrave II, this means that the Valvraves' weaponry can be equiped to one another for a variety of uses. External Links *Valvrave Three on Official Site Category:Combat Machines Category:Valvrave